


Di(e)ning Out

by GentlyMorbid



Series: A Promise of Safety [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, MORE SMUT!, Three in one!, and fluff, plenty of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss go out for dinner





	

Ahsoka paced around her bedroom, irritation rolling off her in waves.

She was kriffed off. Her undertaking to seek out Jedi who could help analyse her dreams was fruitless. Well, she had found Jedi. What she hadn’t found was some good kriffing advice!

As Ahsoka had angrily relayed to Barriss upon their reconvening in Ahsoka’s room, the Jedi in question had cautioned Ahsoka about her relationship with Barriss, advising her to let go of her attachment. The Jedi did say, however, that if the nightmares were indeed visions, that the best way forward would be to accept any grief she might possess and to rejoice in Barriss’ potential return to the Force.

Barriss was startled as Ahsoka broke the frustrated silence with her voice raised. “How can you sit there and be so calm? You might die soon and the rest of the Jedi would think it’s ‘only natural’!”

Barriss could understand where Ahsoka was coming from. She did not think the advice that the Jedi had provided would be enough to soothe Ahsoka’s fear, regardless if they were visions or just dreams that she had been experiencing.

However, Barriss did think Ahsoka was acting a little irrational, and expressed that view. “Ahsoka, could you please try and relax before you wear a hole in the floor?”

At Ahsoka’s sheepish look, Barriss continued, “At least come sit beside me. Then you might stop acting like I’m already dead and realise that there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Ahsoka obliged, flopping onto the bed dramatically, causing Barriss to bounce a little. Barriss’ slight smile was lost when she saw the sadness in Ahsoka’s eyes.

Ahsoka spoke quietly this time, as if afraid to let her words be heard. “I’m so worried, Barriss. I don’t want to lose you. I love you so much, kriff what the Jedi say!”

Barriss decided to ignore the jab at the Jedi, focusing on the statement of love instead. “I do love you as well, Ahsoka and I do not wish to see you wear yourself down over this. However,” Barris smiled shyly, “I do appreciate your overprotectiveness.”  
Ahsoka smiled back, grateful for Barriss Offee’s mere existence.

Ahsoka’s smile turned devilish, a devious idea forming in her mind. “Say, Barriss, I know something fun we could do. Are you interested?”

Barriss rolled her eyes, knowing full well what Ahsoka had in mind.

“I don’t think now is the time for-,” Barriss tried to say, but her words were lost against Ahsoka’s lips as they glued onto her own.

Forgetting what she was going to say, all she could do was respond, still a little hesitant when it came to these displays of affection.

When her brain caught up with her, she allowed the kiss, even running her tongue over Ahsoka’s lips daringly.

Ahsoka smiled into Barriss’ mouth, as she pushed her onto her back, hands groping, scrambling for more. Ahsoka’s left hand slid down Barriss’ pants, while her right hand found its way under Barriss’ shirt to fondle her breast.

Barriss moaned excitedly into Ahsoka’s mouth, as she realised that she wanted this badly. It felt marvellous. As Ahsoka slipped a finger inside of her, she bucked her hips, causing Ahsoka to go faster. Barriss removed her mouth to speak breathlessly with a smile, “You- you could have b-brought me dinner f-fi-.”

Barriss lost her ability to speak, as she moaned loudly, Ahsoka bringing her to orgasm in under a minute.

As Barriss fell limp, Ahsoka removed Barriss’ soaked undergarments, moving herself to the edge of the bed where she could eagerly extend her tongue, exploring the extent of Barriss’ euphoria.

Taking in Barriss’ scent and wetness, Ahsoka’s tongue worked expertly, making Barriss erupt with a very undignified squeal.

As Barriss lifted her head slightly, Ahsoka managed to look her in the eye and spoke, her voice sultry, “You like that, huh? I thought you might.”

Barriss could only sigh with pleasure. As she lay her head back down again, she felt the warmth of Ahsoka’s tongue suddenly evaporate, much to her disappointment. The bed also felt lighter.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Barriss was disgruntled. “Why are you stopping, Ahsoka?!

Looking for Ahsoka, Barriss found her standing away from the bed, disrobing quickly. Barriss smiled shyly and then blushed when Ahsoka turned her predatory gaze onto her.

Ahsoka crawled onto the bed slowly, teasing Barriss, who wanted nothing more than another orgasm. Ahsoka cupped Barriss’ face in her hands and kissed her softly, letting Barriss taste herself on Ahsoka’s tongue.

The salty musk incensed her, and she found herself aching for more. Barriss pulled away from the kiss with urgency, needing release. Her left hand descended to where Ahsoka’s tongue had abandoned and, without finesse, plunged two fingers into herself and masturbated in haste.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, but retreated, enjoying the spectacle. As Barriss fingered herself harder and faster, Ahsoka could feel her own culmination approaching.

Kneeling on the bed as she was, Ahsoka’s fingers found their entry, and pressed themselves inside her.

Within a few seconds, she could feel a familiar heat within her entire being as she rocked back and forth on her hand silently. As her fervour reached its peak, she focused intensely on Barriss’ exhibitionism, the sexual demonstration making her resulting consummation even stronger.

Ahsoka could feel Barriss climax at the same time as her, with a short scream of ecstasy that sounded like the Force itself crying out in delight.

 

-

 

As Barriss stepped out of the refresher, with Ahsoka behind her, she set about drying off and setting out the spare set of robes that she kept for “emergencies” in Ahsoka’s room.

Ahsoka had not bothered to do the same, instead dripping on the floor and standing around naked like Barriss wasn’t in the room with her.

Barriss was once again back to her shy, demure self, although she had not brought up the fact that Ahsoka was not getting dressed, because she secretly liked watching Ahsoka naked, even when they weren’t having sex.

Ahsoka turned, smirking, “So was that fun or what?” Barriss could only blush, but nodded as she thought of the most appropriate thing to say. “I will concede that I found enjoyment in our mutual… coupling.”

Ahsoka laughed, “That’s it? You don’t have to be so modest, Barriss. Unless you’re… em-Barris-ed!”

Barriss’ blush never seemed to go away, which she disliked. “No! I’m not… uncomfortable in the slightest.”

Ahsoka pouted, “Aw, can Barriss not say “em-Barriss-ed”?

Barriss replied a little heatedly. “Not anymore without thinking of that silly joke you keep making.”

Ahsoka wisely changed the subject, “Well, since I’m taking you out on the town, I might as well look the part. Although” she winked, “I see where your eyes go when you think I’m not looking.”

Barriss rolled her eyes. “You’re not exactly unattractive, you know! Besides, I’m only humanoid.”

Ahsoka smirked in response. “Horrible joke, dear. I’ll start getting ready. Is there a restaurant you have in mind?”

Barriss thought about it. While she was all for going out, she didn’t venture into inner Coruscant often. She had gone out a couple of times with Luminara, but it had been a long time since then.

Barriss spoke, “There was one restaurant that Master Luminara took me to a year or so back. I think I can remember where it is. It caters to all sorts of species, so we shouldn’t have a problem, food-wise. What do you think?”

Ahsoka smiled. “It sounds lovely, Barriss. I’ll finish getting changed and then we’ll go, all right?

Barriss thought of something. “Wait, shouldn’t we tell our Masters where we are going, just in case?

Ahsoka nodded. “That might not be such a bad idea. You go and tell Luminara and I’ll tell Anakin.” As Barriss raised an eyebrow at her half-dressed state, Ahsoka continued, “After I finish getting dressed.”  
With a smile, Barriss shook her head and left to report to her Master.

 

-

 

Ahsoka and Barriss were ready to go. Anakin had offered to fly them, but Ahsoka had insisted that she was entirely capable of handling transportation on her own.

Barriss was quite comfortable sitting next to Ahsoka while they flew. Of course, she was a capable pilot in her own right, but she preferred Ahsoka’s natural relaxed flying to her own nervous concentration.

Ahsoka smiled as Barriss leaned to place her head on her shoulder. She would have taken a hand off the controls to place it around Barriss, but she knew Barriss would have found that to be risky.

Instead, Ahsoka just sighed with happiness as they flew past thousands of other vehicles.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Ahsoka got out of the speeder first, before walking around to Barriss’ side and extending a hand.

Barriss took it with an exaggerated air of snobbery and amusement, and Ahsoka laughed when Barriss tripped over her own feet disembarking the speeder.

Catching her in what amounted to an awkward embrace, Ahsoka looked at her intently and Barriss replied to the unspoken joke, “Yes, fine, I am a little, actually.”

Ahsoka kissed her with passion and Barriss returned the affection until she regained her senses and cleared her throat.

Ahsoka disengaged the kiss, “What did I do?”

Barriss spoke, “Nothing. But we should go inside before people start staring.”

Ahsoka, noticing that there was indeed a crowd of people entering and exiting the restaurant, cleared her own throat, and smiled sheepishly, “All right, then.”

Gesturing towards the restaurant, she bowed, “After you, my lady.” Barriss giggled uncharacteristically, before heading inside, with Ahsoka trailing behind her.

 

-

 

Ahsoka had marvelled at the wealth of options in the menu as she ordered and her food once they were seated across from each other.

Barriss found it to be adorable. She had rarely seen Ahsoka so vibrant and was enjoying their shared happiness. She found herself staring into Ahsoka’s eyes, while Ahsoka busily scanned the menu for the Togruta partition.

Ahsoka, of course, was oblivious, too interested in food, but Barriss also found that adorable. When Barriss looked inward, she found herself to be a little infatuated with Ahsoka, but not to the extent of when they first started their relationship.

The initial stage of anxiety and adoration had been mostly replaced with a calmness and surety, in that Barriss knew that they belonged together. They made a perfect pair.

She started reflecting on the first couple of weeks of their new relationship. It had been very tumultuous, as Barriss had been stricter in observing the tenets of the Jedi Code and had fretted and worried about having broken them.

It had gotten to the point where Ahsoka had sat her down and gently explained to her that Barriss was not breaking the Jedi Code at all, just stretching the parameters a little.

She and Ahsoka had endlessly discussed the Code and how it pertained to their newfound relationship. Eventually, Barriss had come to realise that the Code did not forbid their dalliances.

Barriss was unsure about the “attachment” issue, but Ahsoka handwaved that by telling her that it wasn’t written in duracrete. It was only a guideline that most Jedi observed, but could take certain liberties with. The real issue would have been if one of them had gotten dependent on the other. That was never healthy.

After a while, Barriss had come to see it from her point of view, but she had still been anxious about other Jedi finding out.

Ahsoka took that as a challenge, and told her Master the very same day.

From how Ahsoka had relayed it, Anakin had been very happy and given them his well wishes and approval, but told her not to broadcast it to everyone, lest the Jedi Council become disapproving and try to separate them.

Ahsoka had also illustrated that the love was the cornerstone of the Jedi Order, whether they were allowed to express it or not.

Barriss learned to see that, over time. She considered speaking to some of the Masters about their somewhat outdated views, but thought it too risky, as some of the Jedi were already suspecting their friendship to be more than it appeared.

Shaking herself slightly, she realised Ahsoka was speaking to her. Barriss re-oriented herself and gave her attention to Ahsoka, “I apologise, Ahsoka. What were you saying?”

Ahsoka spoke. “I was wondering if you knew of any dishes I might like that aren’t specifically for Togruta. I’d like to branch out, you know? Unless that involves eating branches. That’s a no-go zone.”

Barriss inclined her head, “Of course, Ahsoka. If you’ll just turn to page seventeen…”

 

-

 

Ahsoka slowly tuned out, while listening to Barriss explain the various food options.

Mentally, she saved the image of Barriss’ beauty in her mind, to cherish forever.

She could not believe that they were here, eating dinner together as if they’d done it a hundred times.

At the start, Ahsoka had been frightened that Barriss would not return her feelings, but was pleasantly shocked when that proved false.

She remembered the day clearly. They had been studying a holo-book in Barriss’ bedroom, both of them lying next to each other, as each read different parts and compared mental notes.

Ahsoka had turned to Barriss to complain about the content, “I just don’t understand how you can decipher this gibberish so easily, Barriss.”

Barriss had barely glanced at Ahsoka, before turning back to read, “Well, Master Luminara has been educating me on the theory of Aqualish evolution for a while now. I thought I was advanced enough to start on this particular topic.”

Ahsoka made a face. “Well, no one said you weren’t the brightest of us. I’m really glad I don’t have to study this kark.”

Barriss chided Ahsoka gently, “It’s not… kark… Ahsoka. It’s valuable information that could help me if I ever encounter an Aqualish patient.”

Ahsoka, however, wasn’t listening, “Barriss… you just swore!”

Barriss looked at her apologetically. “I sincerely hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, Ahsoka. I do apologise.”

Ahsoka looked confused and then shook her head, “No, that’s not what I meant!” Speaking slowly for emphasis, she continued, “You… Barriss Offee… one of the greatest Jedi of our generation… just said a rude word!”

Barriss blinked. “Oh, that’s nothing. It’s just a word, Ahsoka. I was only repeating what you had said, after all.”

Ahsoka looked like she had been electrocuted, “But you never swear! You’re always so prim and proper and you never say a bad word about anyone!”

Barriss stopped reading and sat up to look at her properly, “Why are you so concerned? I’m my own person, not a one-dimensional facsimile that everyone’s created in their heads! I’m not flawless or perfect! Yes, I try to be respectful at every opportunity, but I’m not as… stuffy… as you, and everyone else, thinks I am!”

Ahsoka was stunned by her outburst and tried to repair the damage, “I’m really sorry, Barriss. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

As Barriss started to cry, she spoke again, “That’s just it! Everyone thinks I’m just a droid masquerading as a Mirialan. I do have emotions, you know! Just because I follow the Code, that doesn’t make me a bad person!”

Ahsoka went to hug Barriss, but Barriss jerked away from her without warning.

Ahsoka chided herself and remembered that Barriss didn’t like being touched, so she was surprised when, after a few seconds, Barriss returned her hug tightly.

As Barriss remained clinging to her, Ahsoka had to remind herself not to take advantage of this emotional outburst. Barriss was vulnerable, after all, and Ahsoka didn’t think it would appropriate to focus on her own feelings for the older girl right then.

Instead, she soothingly massaged circles into Barriss’ back and waited until she had quietened before asking, “Do you want me to get your Master for you?”

Barriss whimpered, “No. No. I don’t want her to see me like this. It’s bad enough that you have. I couldn’t bear it if she did.”

Ahsoka gently disengaged the hug to look Barriss in her tear-streaked eyes. Eyes that were usually so full of life were now full of pain.

Ahsoka mentally shook herself, before speaking slowly and softly, “Sometimes all we can do is break down. You’d never have been able to be stoic all your life. You have to allow yourself to process your emotions, not hide from them.”

Barriss looked up, as if deciding, “You mean, show my feelings?”

Ahsoka replied, “Exactly.”

Barriss’ face moved closer to Ahsoka’s own, and before Ahsoka knew what was happening, Barriss kissed Ahsoka, deeply but gently.

Surprised, but not unwilling, Ahsoka reciprocated.

The kiss lasted several seconds, before Barriss pulled back, as if stung, “Oh, Force, I apologise, Ahsoka, I-I don’t know w-what came o-over me.”

As Barriss got up off the bed and made to leave, Ahsoka grabbed her arm, forcing Barriss to face her, “Barriss, it’s all right. You did nothing wrong.”

Barriss spoke haltingly, “You feel the same way I do.” It was not a question.

Ahsoka nodded hesitantly, “Yes, Barriss, I do. I didn’t want to take advantage of you, because I didn’t think you felt the same. But if you want to continue, I won’t mind.”

Barriss sat down next to Ahsoka, hand over her eyes, “What will my Master say? She’ll be so disappointed! My feelings go against the Code and I’ll be expelled when the Council finds out! I’ll never become a Jedi Knight!”

Ahsoka rushed to ease her fears, “Barriss, all you did was kiss me. That’s not a bad thing! It’s natural, even! You’re only humanoid, after all!”  
Barriss laughed through her tears, “That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard.”

Ahsoka smiled at the brief levity, but continued anyway, “I promise that nothing has to happen from here if you don’t want it to.” She gestured between them, “But we need to acknowledge whatever this is before we can move on.”

Barriss nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeves, “I can accept that. I probably shouldn’t have kissed you at all. I could have pretended everything was fine and ignored my feelings.”

Ahsoka replied, “That hasn’t gone exactly to plan, has it?”

Barriss’ lips curved upwards, “Not quite. But I’m feeling a little calmer, so I think I should go clean up.”

Ahsoka asked gently, “What will you do about… us?”

Barriss replied confidently with a sweeping gesture, “I’d like to discuss… us... with you. I don’t know why I feel this way, or why you’re being so kind, but before I do anything, I want to set things straight.”

Ahsoka grinned, “Honey, we’re anything but straight.”

Barriss stood up with a smile and headed into the refresher, only stopping briefly to gaze back at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed, whether with relief or happiness, she was unsure. She did know that they would figure this out together. By the Force, she knew they would.

 

-

 

Barriss and Ahsoka held hands as they walked through the plaza.

After their meal, that they both agreed was heaps better than the food at the Temple, they had decided to venture out to their current location, just a short walk from the restaurant.

They had never seen such a huge area devoted to all kinds of storefronts, especially on Coruscant, but then again, they didn’t spend much time exploring, unless they were on an assignment to an alien system.

As Ahsoka openly made noises of wonder and amazement, Barriss was reserved, as was the norm for her. She only really felt comfortable to relax around Ahsoka.

Being in public as they were, Barriss felt shy, despite the unlikelihood of being stared at, even though they were Jedi.

Barriss sighed heavily as she was dragged once again towards an open stall, this time one that was selling chew toys for dogs that were modelled to resemble Toydarians.

Ahsoka laughed over the ugliness of the playthings, “Look, Barriss! They’re hideous! I guess that’s why dogs love to chew on them!”

As Ahsoka perused further, Barriss silently let go of Ahsoka’s hand and wandered away, feeling overwhelmed at the sights and sounds.

The further she got from Ahsoka, the more she felt an ominous feeling envelope her chest, as if someone was trying to smother her from within. She looked back at Ahsoka, expecting danger, and instead found her gone.

Whirling around, Barriss sighed in relief, as she spotted Ahsoka at a store advertising adult holovids, but then cringed as she made her way to retrieve her paramour, whose body language indicated that she was currently entranced by the… activities… of the two human women displayed onscreen.

While Barriss was no stranger to sex, she preferred to keep her own sexual pastimes private and did not enjoy being bombarded with lewd images, moving or frozen.

As she grabbed Ahsoka’s arm, she made to cover her eyes as they backed away, with Ahsoka protesting that she could learn a thing or two from the establishment, despite its seedy appearance.

Barriss could not help but defend herself. “You’ve never complained about my performance before!”

Ahsoka was all smiles and fluttering eyelashes, “That’s true. But there’s always room for improvement. What do you say we rent one of those and try them out?”

Barriss was horrified, “No Jedi would ever desecrate the Temple with such…” She fumbled with a safe word to use. “Such… impropriety!”

Ahsoka countered. “We’ve done more than that!”

Barriss was cornered. “Y-yes, but that’s n-no reason to…”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

Barriss finished hotly, “That’s no reason to shame the hallowed halls of the Jedi Temple with such indecency!”

Ahsoka sighed happily. “Oh, Barriss! I was just messing with you!”

Barriss was flustered. “Oh… um… of course, Ahsoka. I was aware of that. I just… wanted to…” she finished lamely.

Ahsoka slung an arm around her shoulder, grinning, “But if you ever want tips, you know where to go now, don’t you?”

Barriss rolled her eyes and shrugged Ahsoka’s arm off, “I would rather consult Master Luminara than go back to that poor excuse for an establishment.”

Ahsoka snorted and ran ahead, eager to see what more there was to behold.

Barriss took that as her cue to restart her wandering, but as she did, the feeling of overwhelming despair overtook her once again.

Making sure Ahsoka was in her sight, she continued on her way, paying only minimal attention to her inner growing turmoil.

After a few minutes, the feeling dissipated, leaving Barriss to stop staring at Ahsoka and concentrate on where she was walking for the next couple of minutes.

Just as Barriss managed to fully relax her guard and stop wringing her hands, the Force exploded around her and she felt herself being tackled to the ground, her vision obscured by familiar blue-and-white striped lekku.

 

-

 

As Ahsoka reached an open square, the world shifted around her.

Disoriented and alarmed, she looked around frantically and spotted a streak of light headed toward the crowded area of the plaza. As if in slow motion, the source of light impacted within the crowd, scattering beings as they ran for cover.

Sprinting back to the source of the commotion, Ahsoka found herself staring at a single prone body.

Before she could reach them to offer medical assistance, she blinked and found herself back at the empty square.

Shaking her head in confusion, she whirled around, looking for a sign of the earlier commotion. The crowds were back in their usual rhythm, as if nothing had occurred.

As she jogged towards them, she noticed a brief flash of light in her peripheral vision. Tracing the source of that flash, she found it just in time to see another burst of light, this time followed by a tiny, glinting cylindrical object.  
Ahsoka realised that was she was looking at was a bullet, fired from an antique slugthrower rifle.

She hadn’t studied many cases of homicide, and even from the ones she had, it was a rare murder that was committed with a weapon even older than the lightsaber.

She followed the trajectory of the bullet toward the crowd and had an ill feeling of déjà vu. The bullet travelled at a crawl, allowing Ahsoka time to manoeuvre around the mass of sentients.

Alas, she was too late, for the same being fell to the bullet. Reaching their side, she rolled the body over, only to recoil in horror.

The corpse on the ground was Barriss, blood pooling around her still warm body, as the life faded from her eyes.

Before Ahsoka could utter a sound, she found herself back at the square, with the feeling of complete terror.

Everything clicked into place in that second, as Ahsoka realised what it meant.

She had seen this happen before. She had executed this before.

She had dreamt that she was the one to kill Barriss in that Coruscant plaza. She had dreamt it, agonised over it. She had just now foreseen this. Ahsoka realised that, now, she had been given a chance to stop it.

In the second that she returned to reality, she harnessed the full power of the Force to race desperately over to the crowd.

Barriss Offee was everything to her: Jedi companion. Best friend. Lover. Soulmate.

All of these things told Ahsoka one thing: She was going to save Barriss, no matter the cost. She would give her life, if necessary, to preserve Barriss’ own.

The few seconds it took for her to find Barriss were almost too late.

As Ahsoka jumped forward, shielding Barriss and pulling her to the ground in an embrace, she felt, rather than heard, the stampede of beings as they ran for their lives. As she hit the ground with Barriss, she felt fire in her torso as excruciating pain enveloped her, but the sensation was mercifully brief as the world around her went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to try include puns in my titles wherever possible. Also, this was only the second time I've written smut, so let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
